New Media
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1237: With their new idea on how to maintain interest for the project, Rachel and Puck gather their cast and crew to discuss it. - Rent series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 58th cycle. Now cycle 59!_

* * *

**"New Media"  
Rachel/Puck, New Directions, Rent cast & crew  
Project No Day But Today series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

The call had gone out through the departments, and little by little they had started to arrive at Rachel's house as requested. They had no idea what this was about, they hadn't been told. They were curious about it though, and that made both Rachel and Puck optimistic.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Santana groaned as she was told that they'd have to wait until the last of them had arrived before they could know what was happening. The doorbell rang.

"Well that should be the last of them now," Rachel took the chance to make her exit.

She returned a moment later with Craig, Gus, Ellie, and Lizzie. There were thirty-five of them now, packed into the basement. They'd had to relocate there, or have to envision being squeezed in to the living room. Every last chair they owned had been brought down, and even Puck had brought some, but there would still be some of them sat on the ground.

"Okay, thank you all for coming," Rachel addressed the group.

"Like you would have given us much of a choice," Annie chuckled.

"Thank you," Mercedes backed her up.

"Anyway," Rachel spoke up so they would settle down. Once they did, she turned to Puck and he wheeled out a white board with a date on it.

"This, guys, is our day, our deadline."

"Our premiere," Rachel added.

"Isn't that kind of far?" Tina asked.

"At the end of the year, yes," Rachel nodded. "But Puck and I both agreed that this would be best."

"What about until then?" Elliot asked. Rachel smiled, having been anxious to share this next part almost more than the date.

"Well, that's really the reason why we've gathered you here today," she revealed. "This next little while is going to really give us the chance to perfect the show, but at the same time we have this momentum to keep up, with how people know us now."

"Which means what exactly?" Blaine asked, getting the impression that a good portion of the others were about to ask the same thing.

"We want to start a vlog," Puck announced, looking to Rachel, who nodded to the rest with a smile.

"A what?" Brittany asked.

"A video blog. People got to know us with one video, then let's give them more," she explained.

"We don't have to be naked in this, do we?" Lizzie raised her hand.

"What? No, oh, no, of course not, no," Rachel reassured her. "No, it's like a sort of behind the scenes access, our stories, various topics that basically have to do with our process. We would release videos once a week, something between three and ten minutes, I don't know yet," she gestured. "But the point is that not only will it keep people remembering who we are, it'll make them even more interested in us," she tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could, which could come off on the manic side, but the rest of them knew to run with it by now.

"Or it'll make them think we're even bigger losers than they already do," Reid frowned.

"Not if we do this right," Rachel pointed a finger.

"We've got five departments, five teams, I was suggesting we use that," Puck put in, and Rachel turned back to him with a smile.

"A very good idea, by the way," she told him, and her head turned back, trying to zero in on whoever had groaned; she would bet on Santana. "We could have segments, and sneak peeks… The point is, this could be what sets us further apart. And, in the long run, you never know who could see these. It could mean your futures, in a good way." She knew they were headed in the right direction when she saw a lot of them with serious, thinking faces. They were liking the idea, she could tell, and so could Puck.

"So what, we vote now?" Mike asked.

"Don't we always?" Quinn raised her hand. "I say yes." Mike joined her, and then there was one more, two here, four there…

"There are a lot of you, okay," Rachel frowned, trying to pick out those who might not have raised their hands. Puck stepped up.

"If you don't want to do it or if you're not sure, put your hand up, the rest of you put them down," he instructed. Hands went down, and six rose.

"If you don't want to be on camera and that's why you don't want to do it, you don't have to be on camera if you don't want to," Rachel assured them, and four hands went down.

"If you're worried a parent or teacher or anyone will know you're involved, you don't have to be named at all," Puck put this to the remaining two.

"But we'll still be more than happy to have you part of our team," Rachel piped in. After a beat, the last two hands went down. They held for a beat, then Rachel smiled. "So we're doing this," she nodded. "We both want to make sure we listen to your ideas, so you start thinking about it and come to me or Puck, and we will start putting this all together so we can start filming in the next week or so."

After the rest of them had slowly started to leave, Rachel and Puck began picking up the chairs, to return them to where they belonged. As meetings went, this had been a success, although the disagreements didn't usually last very long anyway. After they had come through to the other side of their many dilemmas, all they wanted was to make this happen.

"You know if we hadn't been hiding all this time, we could have had this vlog thing up and running a while ago," he pointed out.

"We probably wouldn't have had that video leaked though, would we?"

"Yeah, maybe not. But hey, I know what we need to call this thing," he told her as they went up the stairs.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Project No Day But Today."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
